Flaaffy (Pokémon)
|} Flaaffy (Japanese: モココ Mokoko) is an introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 15 and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Flaaffy is a pink, bipedal, sheep-like Pokémon. It has thick, conical ears with black stripes on the sides of its head and small, blue eyes. A white mane of wool covers its head and upper body. This mane forms sideways curls on the top of its head. It has stubby arms and one nail on each foot. Flaaffy's long tail has black stripes and is tipped with a blue orb. Storing too much electricity caused Flaaffy to lose the wool over most of its body, but the bare, rubbery skin protects it from the electricity stored in its fleece. The quality of Flaaffy's fleece can change to generate more electricity with less wool. The orb will light up when Flaaffy's mane is fully charged, and it can attack by firing electrified hairs at opponents. Flaaffy typically inhabits In the anime Major appearances Flaaffy debuted in Spell of the Unown: Entei as one of the illusory Pokémon Molly Hale created in her dream world, thanks to the . It was Molly's first Pokémon in her against , where it quickly defeated with despite being by Zubat's . A Flaaffy nicknamed Hannah appeared in Whiscash and Ash, under the ownership of Sullivan. It was sent out to weaken Nero, a , but its multiple attacks, including , failed due to Nero being part . A Flaaffy appeared in A Chip Off the Old Brock, under the ownership of . It was the love interest of Brock's Marshtomp. Minor appearances Multiple Flaaffy physically debuted in The Legend of Thunder!, where they were among the Pokémon lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using. Flaaffy made its main series debut in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, under the ownership of a . A Flaaffy appeared in PK13. A Flaaffy appeared in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. A Flaaffy appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Flaaffy appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!. A Coordinator's Flaaffy appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was seen competing in the Lilypad Town Pokémon Contest. A Flaaffy appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the ownership of Sylvan. A Trainer's Flaaffy appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Flaaffy appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Flaaffy appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Flaaffy appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Three Flaaffy appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. They were among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Flaaffy appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Five Flaaffy appeared in The Power of Us, with four under the ownership of different s and the fifth being wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, a Flaaffy is seen with a stranded on Bill's boat, it is later captured by . A Flaaffy appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Flaaffy appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Flaaffy, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. A Flaaffy appeared in the Trick Master's flashback in The Final Battle V, where it was one of the Pokémon calmed down by the homeland soil. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. A 's Flaaffy appeared in a flashback in Innocent Scientist. A Flaaffy appeared in a fantasy in the . Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Flaaffy figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , Poké Pelago}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 53, Endless Level 64, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Road}} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Violight}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets, Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 53 Nacht Carnival: Stage 542}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 53 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=180 |name2=Flaaffy |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=181 |name3=Ampharos |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Japanese Sprites Trivia Origin Flaaffy is based on a with patchy wool. Its type and Ability come from how wool builds up static charges. Its may also have been based on the title of the science fiction novel '' . Name origin Flaaffy may be a combination of fluffy and baa (the sound make). Aa may also be a reference to an , given Flaaffy's type. Mokoko may derive from 羊毛 yōmō (wool) and a corruption of もこもこ mokomoko (fluffy). In other languages and |es=Flaaffy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Waaty|demeaning=From , Watt, and baa |it=Flaaffy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보송송 Bosongsong|komeaning=From . |zh_cmn=綿綿 / 绵绵 Miánmián|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |hi=फ्लाफी Flaaffy|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флааффи Flaaffi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Waaty es:Flaaffy fr:Lainergie it:Flaaffy ja:モココ zh:茸茸羊